


[translation] Nach der Operation (Post Op)

by Anyawen, Candamira



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fandom Trumps Hate, Gen, Missing scene HLV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candamira/pseuds/Candamira
Summary: Greg plaudert mit John während Sherlock sich im Krankenhaus erholt. John und Sherlock erfahren, dass sie einige Geheimnisse nicht so gut gehütet haben, wie sie glaubten. Folgt den Ereignissen von Collision Course und Lies by Proxy.





	[translation] Nach der Operation (Post Op)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anyawen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/gifts).



> Dear Anyawen, it was a joy to try and find the right German words for your fic. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Ich besitze keine Rechte an den Jungs und ihren Freunden.

John drückte die Tür auf und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, als er bemerkte, dass bereits jemand bei Sherlock im Zimmer war. Adrenalin schoss durch seinen Körper, obwohl er im selben Moment erkannte, dass dort am Fenster nur Greg Lestrade stand, der zusah, wie sich der Abend über London senkte.

"Ich hab' mich schon gefragt, wo Sie abgeblieben sind", flüsterte Greg zur Begrüßung und zeigte auf eine Tasse Kaffee, die auf dem Beistelltisch stand. "Aber weit konnten Sie ja nicht sein."

"Danke", erwiderte John und lächelte müde. Er blickte kurz hinüber zu dem schlafenden Sherlock, ergriff die Tasse und überprüfte die Vitalfunktionen auf den Bildschirmen, bevor er zufrieden nickte und sich zu Greg ans Fenster gesellte.

"Hatte versucht, Sie anzurufen, um zu fragen, ob Sie irgendetwas brauchen, aber mein Anruf landete direkt auf Ihrer Mailbox."

"Ich habe mein Handy schon vor Stunden ausgeschaltet", sagte John und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. "Krankenhausvorschriften."

"Ich wußte gar nicht, dass Sie so regeltreu sind."

"Ich weißt nicht, worauf Sie hinauswollen. Ich bin immerhin Pfadfinder."

Greg prustete leise.

"Wie geht es ihm?"

"Er wird schon wieder, vorausgesetzt, es gelingt uns, Infektionen zu vermeiden", antwortete John. Sein Blick wanderten kurz über die bewegungslose Gestalt auf dem Bett. Er schüttelte den Kopf, wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Greg zu. "Er hat sich die Nähte aufgerissen, als er unterwegs war. Innere Blutungen im Bauchraum hätten fast zum Herzstillstand geführt."

"Verdammt", sagte Greg kaum hörbar.

"Genau", sagte John und senkte den Blick auf die Kaffeetasse in seiner Hand.

"So ein Idiot. Hat er erzählt, wie er es angestellt hat? Er ist nicht wirklich aus dem Fenster geklettert, oder?"

"Ich habe gar nicht daran gedacht, ihn zu fragen. Ich war weniger interessiert am Wie, als am Warum. Mal wieder." John schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte reumütig.

"Und wissen Sie es? Warum er es tat?" fragte Greg.

John schaute auf und erwiderte den Blick des Detective Inspectors. Er räusperte sich und nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee. Ihm war unbehaglich zumute, und so ließ er den Blick einen Moment lang durch den Raum schweifen, bevor er Gregs Starren mit einem dünnen Lächeln und einem knappen Nicken parierte.

"Ja, er hat es mir erklärt", gab er zu.

Er hielt dem prüfenden Blick des DIs noch kurz stand, musste dann aber die Augen abwenden.

"Das ist doch gut", sagte Greg nach einer endlos lang erscheinenden Minute.

"Ja."

John sah auf und erwischte Greg dabei, wie er seinen Blick stirnrunzelnd über Sherlock wandern ließ, der schlafend in dem Krankenhausbett lag, umgeben vom schwachen Summen der Überwachungsmonitore. 

"Glauben Sie, sie wird es wieder versuchen?"

John erstarrte und zwang sich gleich darauf ganz normal weiter zu atmen, in der Hoffnung, Greg hätte seine Reaktion nicht bemerkt.

"Sie?"

Greg schnaubte und wandte sein Gesicht wieder John zu. "Ich bin nicht der ahnungslose Idiot, für den er mich hält, wissen Sie."

"Er hält Sie nicht für einen Idioten, Greg. Nicht wirklich", erwiderte John.

"Ich bin nicht auf Komplimente aus, John", sagte Greg.

"Es stimmt trotzdem. Er hält Sie nicht für einen Idioten. Er weiß, dass Sie keiner sind. Das wissen wir beide."

"Und doch befinden wir uns in dieser Situation", sagte Greg. "Er weiß, wer auf ihn geschossen hat. Ich würde meine Pension darauf verwetten, dass Mycroft es auch weiß. Sherlocks plötzliches Verschwinden … Das hat er getan, um Ihnen etwas zu zeigen, das er Ihnen nicht sagen konnte, stimmt's?" Er machte eine Pause, während sein Blick suchend über Johns Gesicht glitt. Was auch immer er dort fand, bestätigte er mit einem leichten Nicken. "Aus irgendeinem Grund macht aber keiner von Ihnen beiden Gregson die Hölle heiß, denjenigen endlich zu verhaften. Er deckt den Schützen, und Sie tun das auch."

John starrte auf die Kaffeetasse in seiner Hand und versuchte angestrengt, gleichmäßig zu atmen.

"Ich verstehe Sie, John", sagte Greg mit leiser Stimme. "Sie würden kein Stillschweigen bewahren, wenn es dafür nicht einen verdammt guten Grund gäbe. Ich frage auch gar nicht, was das sein könnte. Nicht mein Fall, geht mich also auch nichts an, es sei denn Sie sehen das anders. Nur … weihen Sie mich bitte ein, falls sie immer noch eine Gefahr für ihn darstellt."

John schluckte schwer. Er zwang sich, Gregs besorgten Blick zu erwidern.

"Nein", sagte er endlich. "Nein. Ihm droht keine Gefahr von ihr."

"Nun, das ist doch gut."

"Seh' ich auch so."

"Aber es war kein Unfall." Es war nicht wirklich eine Frage.

"Nein."

"Verflucht", murmelte Greg. "Was haben Sie jetzt vor?"

"Keine Ahnung, ehrlich gesagt", gab John zu und lachte humorlos. "Wie sind Sie …"

"John, es gibt genau eine Person, die Sie decken würden, obwohl sie ihm das angetan hat. Wenn es jemand anderes gewesen wäre, hätten Sie dessen Kopf längst auf einer Lanze aufgespießt."

"Ich besitze keine Lanze", erwiderte John mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns.

"Aber Sherlock hat eine Harpune, nicht wahr?"

"Oh Gott", sagte John und stieß einen Seufzer aus, der fast als ein Lachen durchgegangen wäre.

"In Ordnung", sagte Greg und schlug John auf die Schulter. "Er braucht keine Wache, aber ich weiß, dass Sie ruhiger schlafen werden, wenn jemand eine Auge auf ihn hat. Gehen Sie nach Hause. Ich werde noch eine Weile bleiben und sicherstellen, dass er den Schwestern nicht zu sehr auf die Nerven geht."

John schüttelte den Kopf.

"Streiten Sie nicht mit mir, John. Gehen Sie. Gönnen Sie sich etwas Ruhe. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er nochmal aus dem Fenster klettert."

"Ich kann nicht …"

"Du kannst", sagte jemand hinter ihnen in harschem Bariton. "Grant wird bleiben", die Stimme wurde durch ein Husten unterbrochen und fuhr dann fort, "und mir alles über diesen neuen Fall berichten."

"Mein Name ist Greg, Sie Trottel", sagte Greg und rollte die Augen in Johns Richtung.

John schmunzelte müde und stellte seine Kaffeetasse auf dem Beistelltisch ab. Er schenkte Sherlock einen Becher Wasser ein, während der Beratende Detektiv an den Betteinstellungen herumfummelte, bis er sich in einer halbwegs aufrechten Position befand. John steckte einen Strohhalm in den Becher und zuckte voller Mitgefühl zusammen, als Sherlock vor Schmerz das Gesicht verzog. Greg stellte sich ans Fußende des Bettes, während Sherlock mit zitternder Hand den Becher entgegennahm.

"Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen, John", sagte Sherlock und trank einen Schluck. "Es ist nicht mehr nötig. Jetzt, wo alles ans Licht gekommen ist." Er warf Greg einen Blick zu.

"John hat mir versichert, dass sie keine Gefahr darstellt. Ich kann nicht sagen, ich wäre nicht neugierig zu erfahren, worum es hier eigentlich geht. Es erscheint unwahrscheinlich, das sie sich die Mühe macht, in Magnussens Büro einzubrechen, um Sie zu erschießen - das hätte sie überall tun können, wenn das ihre Absicht gewesen wäre. Dennoch hat sie die Gelegenheit genutzt, um sich eines Rivalen zu entledigen …"

"Eines Rivalen?" fragte John.

"'Keine Gefahr' ist vielleicht eine leichte Untertreibung", sagte Sherlock, Johns Frage übertönend. "Aber John ist unabdinglich, um ihre Identität zu wahren." Er schwieg für die Dauer eines schmerzhaften Atemzugs. "Sie wird wahrscheinlich nichts tun, um seinen guten Willen auf's Spiel zu setzen."

"Dafür ist es wohl etwas spät," murmelte John.

"War sie deshalb in Magnussens Büro? Um 'ihre Identität zu wahren'?" fragte Greg.

"Zum Teil", sagte Sherlock.

"Und wieso noch?" fragte Greg.

"Zu viele Theorien, um sie alle aufzuzählen. Ich brauche mehr Informationen", antwortete Sherlock. "Bring mir meinen Laptop mit, wenn du morgen wieder kommst, John."

"Könnte schwierig werden, da ich nicht vorhabe zu gehen."

"Ehrlich, John, du siehst langsam schlimmer aus als ich. Auf jeden Fall riechst du schon schlechter", sagte Sherlock und runzelte die Stirn vor Widerwillen. "Geh nach Hause. Nimm eine Dusche und geh schlafen. Ich bin nicht in Gefahr und ich habe einen Babysitter. Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen."

"Nun gehen Sie schon, John. Ich werde Seine Hoheit unterhalten", sagte Greg zustimmend.

"Genau," sagte Sherlock. "Sie können mir alles über den neuen Fall erzählen."

"Ach nein. Ich fürchte, ich werde eine Zeitlang keine Fälle für Sie haben. Sie sind doch völlig abgeschnitten hier."

"Ich bin absolut in der Lage Ihren Fall von hier aus zu lösen", gab Sherlock zurück, und drückte John den leeren Becher mit mehr Vehemenz in die Hand, als ihm gut tat. Er keuchte unterdrückt vor Schmerz. "Solange Sie jemanden haben, der gute Fotos schießt."

"Zweifellos", sagte Greg. "Das ist auch gar nicht das Problem."

"Was ist es dann?" fragte Sherlock.

"Drogen," vermutete John. "Es geht um die Drogen, nicht wahr? Das hast du nicht bedacht, Sherlock, was? Du wolltest, dass die Zeitungen darüber berichten, damit Magnussen glaubt, du wärst wieder abhängig. Aber jetzt denkt auch Scotland Yard, du wärst rückfällig geworden."

"Ach so", sagte Sherlock, und zog seine Hand von dem Knopf zurück, mit dem er die Schmerzmittelzufuhr steuern konnte.

"Bedeutet das, die Zeitungsberichte sind falsch?" fragte Greg, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend.

"Ja", antwortete John und drehte sich zu Sherlock. Er ignorierte dessen Stirnrunzeln als er seine Augen begutachtete und einen Blick auf die Monitore am Kopfende des Bettes warf. Er glitt mit den Fingern an Sherlocks Handgelenk entlang, bis er den Puls nehmen konnte. "Erhöhte Herzfrequenz, erhöhter Blutdruck, vergrößerte Pupillen, kalte, feuchte Hände. Vergiss nicht, Sherlock - ich weiß, wie sehr eine Schussverletzung schmerzt. Selbst wenn ich es nicht täte, erkenne ich die Anzeichen für Schmerz bei einem Patienten. Sei kein Märtyrer. Schmerzmittel sind erlaubt," er schaute kurz zu Greg hinüber, "solange du verantwortungsbewusst damit umgehst."

"Natürlich", sagte Greg schnell. Er ließ seine Hände auf das Geländer am Fußende des Bettes fallen.

"Aber?" fragte Sherlock, als er die Hand nach der Schmerzmittelzufuhr ausstreckte und zweimal den Knopf drückte.

John fixierte die Bildschirme, als sich Sherlocks Augen schlossen und er sich unter dem Einfluß der Medikamente sichtbar entspannte. Er nickte leicht und legte Sherlocks Hand sanft auf das Bett zurück bevor er seine Kaffeetasse wieder aufnahm.

"Aber", sagte Greg entschuldigend, "ich werde etwas mehr brauchen, als nur Ihr Wort. Meine Vorgesetzten schauen mir über die Schulter. Ich brauche Beweise, falls Sie welche haben."

"John kann sie Ihnen beschaffen."

"Johns Aussage wird nicht genügen, fürchte ich."

"Ich meinte auch nicht, dass er für mich bürgen soll," erwiderte Sherlock, missbilligend schnaubend. "Ich sagte, er kann Ihnen die Beweise beschaffen. Laborergebnisse. Sie haben mir Blut abgenommen, als ich hier eingeliefert wurde. Eindeutig negativer Drogentest. Er kann die Ärzte um eine Kopie meiner Krankenakte bitten. Wird das Ihren Vorgesetzten genügen?"

"Das sollte vollauf genügen, ja."

"Gut. John, wenn du gehst, sag den Ärzten, sie sollen Lestrade die Testergebnisse mitgeben. Und vergiss den Laptop morgen nicht."

John seufzte. "Ist es wirklich in Ordnung für Sie, hierzubleiben?" fragte er Greg.

"Ja, sicher", sagte Greg. "Ist der Stuhl bequem?" fragte er und deutete auf den Lehnstuhl.

"Geht so", antwortete John.

"Na ja, wenn Sie darauf schlafen konnten, kann ich das auch. Gehen Sie jetzt. Ihm wird nichts passieren."

John zog seinen Mantel an, nahm seinen Kaffee an sich und schaute zu Sherlock, dessen Blick er einen langen Moment hielt, bevor er einen Gute-Nacht-Gruß nickte und zur Tür hinaus schlüpfte.

Als John das Krankenhaus verließ, war er nicht überrascht, einen schwarzen Wagen am Bordstein wartend vorzufinden. Er wußte, dass die Ärzte Mycroft auf dem Laufenden hielten. Einige der Krankenpfleger offensichtlich auch. Er fragte sich träge, welche der Krankenschwestern wohl auf des älteren Holmes' Gehaltsliste standen. Er wettete auf die Rothaarige. Jeder, der auch nur 'charmant' murmelte und dazu mit den Augen rollte, wenn er sich Sherlocks beißenden Schlussfolgerungen ausgesetzt sah, musste zum Stab des älteren Homes-Bruders gehören. 

"Doktor Watson", sagte der Fahrer, der ihm die Tür aufhielt. "Zur Baker Street, sir?"

Schon halb eingestiegen, hielt John inne, verblüfft von der Erkenntnis, dass er tatsächlich zur Wohnung in der Baker Street wollte. Er verzog leicht das Gesicht. Natürlich zog es ihn zur Baker Street, er würde dort bleiben, sofern Mrs Hudson es ihm erlaubte. Seine Wohnung war keine Option. Noch nicht. Vielleicht niemals wieder.

John nickte zur Bestätigung, rutschte auf den Sitz, zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und schaltete es ein.

Der Fahrer schloss die Tür hinter ihm und ging um das Auto herum. Einen Moment später reihte sich der Wagen in den abendlichen Stoßverkehr ein. John sank in den weichen Ledersitz und schloß die Augen; Visionen von chinesischem Essen, Tee und sich selbst, wie er sich auf's Bett fallen ließ, wirbelten durch sein Bewusstsein.

Sein Telefon piepte.

Mit einem Seufzer öffnete John die Augen und las die Nachricht.

_Ich musste dich heute in der Klinik entschuldigen._

Seine Haut prickelte von dem Ansturm verschiedenster Gefühle. Er atmete tief ein, kämpfte innerlich mit Ärger und Dankbarkeit, Abneigung und Schuld. Einen Moment später schaffte er es, seinen Zangengriff um das Telefon zu lösen und die kürzestmögliche Antwort zu tippen.

_Danke - JW_

Beschäftigt mit den Nachwirkungen von Sherlocks Rückkehr ins Krankenhaus, mit Mycrofts Einmischung und Mollys Besuch, hatte er nicht einmal an die Arbeit gedacht. Sogar als Sherlock geschlafen hatte - für den Großteil des Tages, nachdem er die Hälfte des Frühstücks gegessen hatte, das Molly mitgebracht hatte - war ihm nicht aufgegangen, dass er Schicht in der Klinik gehabt hätte. John ärgerte sich über sich selbst und sein Versäumnis, und über die Art und Weise wie er Mary einerseits dankbar war, weil sie sich um alles gekümmert hatte, ihr andererseits aber böse war, weil sie annahm, sie hätte das Recht, für ihn zu sprechen. Seine Schuldgefühle aufgrund dieses berechtigten Ärgers befeuerten nur seine Abneigung.

Sekunden später meldete der SMS-Alarm eine neue Nachricht.

_Neun Stunden später erhalte ich eine Ein-Wort-Antwort und die Hälfte deiner Sachen ist aus der Wohnung verschwunden. Versuchst du, mir etwas zu sagen?_

John presste die Lippen zu einem festen Strich zusammen. Er war noch nicht bereit, sich mit Mary auseinander zu setzen. Er brauchte Zeit, um seinen Zorn abkühlen zu lassen. 

Er atmete tief ein, um sich zu beruhigen. Auf keinen Fall wollte er seinen Ärger an Mycrofts Fahrer auslassen. Er lehnte sich vor und klopfte an die Scheibe, die den Fahrer vom Gastraum trennte.

"Sir?" fragte der Fahrer, als der Sichtschutz sich senkte.

"Ich nehme an, Sie wissen nichts darüber, wie meine Habseligkeiten aus meiner Wohnung verschwunden sind?" fragte er kurz angebunden.

"Ihre Taschen sind im Kofferraum, sir."

"Natürlich sind sie das. Haben Sie an mein Ladegerät gedacht?"

"Ja, Doktor Watson. Und auch an Ihren Laptop."

"Perfekt. Sehr nett. Danke." John seufzte und tippte eine schnelle Antwort, während die Scheibe wieder hochfuhr.

_Das war ich nicht. Und sobald ich herausgefunden habe, was genau ich sagen möchte, wirst du dich nicht mehr fragen müssen, was ich versuche, dir mitzuteilen. - JW_

Er drückte auf Senden und schrieb eine zweite Nachricht, diesmal an Mycroft.

_Ich weiß Ihre Geste zu schätzen, hätte es jedoch sehr begrüßt, wenn Sie mich vorher gefragt hätten. - JW_

Einen Moment später piepte das Telefon ein weiteres Mal.

_Bitte entschuldigen Sie die Vorwegnahme Ihres Einverständnisses. - MH_

John schnaubte ungläubig. Er wusste verdammt gut, dass Mycroft es kein bißchen bedauerte, ohne seine Zustimmung gehandelt zu haben. Der Nachrichtenton kündigte eine neue Nachricht von Mycroft an. Der Mann schrieb nicht gerne SMS, vielleicht tat er es deshalb so schnell.

_Ich sollte Ihnen vielleicht auch mitteilen, dass ich eine Freistellung vom Dienst für Sie erwirkt habe. - MH_

"Natürlich haben Sie das", brummte John, schon damit beschäftigt, eine Antwort einzugeben.

_"Nett. Wann und für wie lang?" - JW_

_Die entsprechenden Formulare landeten auf dem Tisch Ihres Vorgesetzten 20 Minuten nachdem Sie gestern abend das Gebäude verlassen haben. Sie haben darauf bestanden, dass ich die Pflege meines Bruders in professionelle Hände lege, bevor ich an seine Seite zurückkehre. Ging ich falsch in der Annahme, Sie beabsichtigten Teil des Teams zu sein, das sich während seiner Rekonvaleszenz um ihn kümmern wird? - MH_

_Sie wissen, dass dem nicht so ist. - JW_

_Es freut mich, das zu hören. Sie wurden als bezahlter Berater aufgenommen, um allen ethischen Fragen betreffend Ihrer Einbindung in meines Bruders Behandlung zuvorzukommen. Das bedeutet, Sie haben die Kontrolle über alles. Ihr Vorgesetzter hat einer Abwesenheit von unbestimmter Dauer zugestimmt. Eine Vertretung übernimmt solange Ihre Schichten. - MH_

John schloss die Augen und lehnte den Kopf an die Scheibe. Er musste zugeben, dass er, diesmal zumindest, dankbar war für Mycrofts Machenschaften. Der Mann dachte wirklich an alles. Er öffnete die Augen und sandte eine schnelle, von Herzen kommende Antwort.

_Danke Ihnen. - JW_

Er ließ das Handy in seinen Schoß fallen und presste die Handballen gegen die Augenhöhlen. Als er sie einen Moment später wieder wegnahm, hielt der Wagen gerade vor der vertrauten schwarzen Tür an.

John kletterte aus dem Wagen, während der Fahrer bereits das Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum lud. Obwohl er einen Schlüssel hatte, klopfte er lieber an die Tür, als sie aufzuschließen. Er hatte kaum Zeit, einen Schritt zurückzutreten, da öffnete sich die Tür bereits und Mrs Hudson stand im Eingang, ein strahlendes Lächeln im Gesicht.

"John", sagte sie, streckte die Arme aus und zog ihn in eine Umarmung.

"Mrs Hudson", erwiderte er und drückte sie herzlich. "Ich hoffe, Sie haben nichts dagegen, dass ich ein oder zwei Tage bleibe? Es ist näher zum Krankenhaus …"

"Aber natürlich nicht!" Sie schnalzte tadelnd mit der Zunge, als ob der Gedanke, sie könne etwas gegen Johns Aufenthalt haben, sie beleidigt hätte. "Sie können bleiben, solange Sie wollen. Dies ist immer noch Ihr Zuhause, John."

Johns Brust schmerzte ob ihrer Warmherzigkeit. Der Gedanke, hier immer noch daheim zu sein, war tröstend, schmerzhaft und verwirrend in einer Weise, die er nicht in Worte fassen konnte.

"Danke, Mrs Hudson. Ich weiß es sehr zu schätzen."

"Ja, mein Lieber. Nun, ich habe Ihr Bett gemacht, und es ist frische Milch im Kühlschrank, direkt neben den Zehen", sagte sie, und schubste ihn sanft die Treppe hoch.

"Neben den Zehen. Aber natürlich", sagte John mit einem kleinen Lacher. Er drehte sich um und bedachte Mrs Hudson mit einem neugierigen Blick. "Sie wussten also, dass ich komme?"

"Nun, nach dem Gespräch, das ich letzte Nacht mitanhörte, war ich mir nicht sicher, ob Sie schon bereit sind, zurück in Ihre Wohnung zu gehen. Und dann hat Mycroft angerufen …"

"Der neugierige Kerl. Das hat er auch alles organisiert", sagte John und zeigte auf den Koffer und die Tasche, die der Fahrer gerade hereinbrachte.

John fing Mrs Hudsons amüsierten Blick auf, als sie sich an den Fahrer wandte.

"Die müssen alle ganz nach oben, wenn Sie so nett wären", sagte sie und trat zur Seite, um den Fahrer vorbei zu lassen. "John, Sie gehen einfach hoch und machen es sich gemütlich. Schauen Sie kurz bei mir vorbei, bevor Sie morgen zum Krankenhaus fahren, ja? Ich habe Sherlocks Lieblings-Ingwerkekse gebacken."

"Sie sind zu gut zu uns, Mrs H. Vielen Dank", erwiderte John und drückte ihr ein Küsschen auf die Wange. Dann drehte er sich um und folgte dem Fahrer, der vor ihm die Treppe hinaufstieg.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my dear friend nia_kantorka who went over this for me with a fine-toothed comb. 
> 
> Vielen Dank an Sevenpercent, kate221b, and SailOnSilverGirl für das Beta.


End file.
